The Serpent's Abyss
by karynperovskite
Summary: Draco/Hermione one-shot - Hermione realizes that she has always felt a strong attraction to this blond-haired Slytherin. Draco isn't as vile as he usually is, especially when he's alone with Hermione...


**First M Rating fic of my life, I guess it's worth a try. I hope you like it. My Draco here wouldn't be the usual arrogant one, and my Hermione won't be strong enough to resist the temptation of Draco Malfoy. _Who could, really?_**

**Please be warned for adult themes. **

**I WARNED YOU.**

* * *

><p>I was descending the stairs from the Divination classroom of that fraud Seer Professor Trelawney when Harry caught up with me and said, "Hermione, Ron and I have to go and attend to something. We'll meet up with you later, alright?" I shook my head and strictly replied, "Don't you both have Binns with me next? I'm not permitting you to skip classes." Ron appeared beside Harry and said to him in a whisper, "Come on, Harry, let's go. We can't be late. You know how impatient they are." They were about to run off but I grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him. "Hermione, please! This is really important." Harry begged. I looked at his blue eyes for a minute which were also pleading with me. I sighed and released him. "Explain later." With that, Harry and Ron ran off quicker than I thought possible.<p>

I was walking to Professor Binns's class when a warm hand tapped my shoulder. I expected it to be Harry or Ron back from their important errand, ready to explain to me just exactly what they did, but I was shocked to see an arrogant blond-haired Slytherin instead. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I snapped, feeling that I was obliged to, since I was a Gryffindor. A proud smile played on his lips. "Don't pretend you're not glad to see me." He smirked. I stared into his gray-blue eyes and his seductive lips and realized just how stunning he was. I was actually staring at Draco Malfoy. I felt guilty for thinking that and immediately turned scarlet. He laughed. "Staring, Granger? I always knew that your hatred was merely a facade. Anyway, it's a rare thing to see you without Potter or Weasley, so I'm taking this opportunity." I didn't take my eyes off him. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" My eyes widened. I looked around the corridor and, thankfully, saw that we were alone. "I have a class, Malfoy." I said, and started walking again to my class. "So if you didn't, you would?" He called out, "I have a class too, but screw that." I took a deep breath. Was I actually considering taking a walk with Malfoy? What would Harry and Ron say? "Come on, just skip one class. It's Binns's anyway. Come on, _Hermione._" He said, his voice sounding sincere and gentle, unlike his usual arrogant tone. I stopped walking. He actually called me by my first name. Would it be a crime if I said I _loved_ the way he said my name? I turned to him, looked into those beautiful eyes and said shamelessly, "Where are we going?" He smiled, looked at the ceiling and said, "You'll see."

Malfoy and I ended up in the Dark Forest. I asked him to take me somewhere where we wouldn't be seen and he easily complied. Now we were walking deeper into the midst of the trees, the light getting more obscured as we walked farther. He stopped walking, looking at our surroundings. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I've never seen him this... vulnerable. Gentle. Kind, even. I took a step closer to him and spoke in a tone I never used on him before. "Malfoy-" I began, but he cut me off and said, "Draco. Call me Draco, please." "Well, okay, Draco." I wasn't used to saying his first name, but it felt wonderful to my tongue. "What do you really want?" I studied him as he continued surveying the forest. He chuckled. "I've always wanted you, Hermione." He looked at me with eyes full of... compassion. Kindness. He took slow steps towards me and I felt all my barriers collapse. "Draco.. what.." He drew in closer, and closer, until I felt the warmth of his mouth on mine.

Everything that happened after that was a blur. We didn't speak. I felt his hands on my hair, on my waist, on my chest, on my neck- I felt him everywhere. I only felt him for I had my eyes closed all the time. Rationality returned to me and I abruptly pushed him away. "No, Draco, we can't." He cupped my face and pleadingly looked into me. "Please, Hermione. Just this once. We'll be enemies again after. Just please... You have no idea how much I want you, how I want to make you scream my name in pleasure. _You have no idea._" His eyes were now full of lust, and his words began to arouse me. "But I'm a _mudblood_ remember?" I spat, backing off, still offended by his insult years ago. He sighed, looking down at his feet in remorse. He definitely wasn't acting like the Malfoy- the _Draco _Malfoy- I was used to. "It's.. complicated. Hermione," he said, taking my hand in his, "I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry that I did," he took a breath, "but please.. give me this memory. This moment. If we are to hate each other for the rest of eternity, at least give me this." He begged, his eyes sincere and true. "I want you, Hermione."  
>I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him. I needed to practice self-control. But for now... "I want you too, Draco."<p>

I wasn't even aware that we were already lying on the moist earth, both of us as bare as we were the day we were born. His kisses sent so much pleasure through me, and the feeling of his skin on mine was absolutely heavenly. His kisses ran further down and stopped as he reached my pulsing core. I couldn't even explain the ecstasy I was feeling. I forgot everything else. The world is just me and Draco, together, both breathless. I thought that his soft lips on my skin was the best sensation I could feel, but I was wrong. When I felt him in me, nothing else mattered but the pleasure he was giving me. We whispered each other's names through ragged breaths until we reached the climax together.  
><em>I love you, Hermione.<br>_I would never forget his breathless voice as he whispered those words in my ear. I loved him back and I knew it.

I went back to Gryffindor common room after my little meeting with Draco, completely flushed and messed up. I just had the most delightful moment of my life with someone I have always thought of as an enemy. I hadn't realized that I have only been forcing myself not to feel any sort of attraction to him because...he was Malfoy. But now that I have admitted this to myself, that I am completely smitten, I know I won't able to resist him anymore. _I loved Draco Malfoy._ I have fallen into the serpent's abyss.

"Hermione! There you are. Sorry we ran off earlier." Ron said, a huge grin on his freckled face. He and Harry sat on the corner of the room where I joined them, trying to look perfectly normal. "Should we tell her now?" Harry whispered, looking just as ecstatic. "You owe me an explanation." I demanded. "Okay, okay, fine. Ron, you explain." Harry said. "You wouldn't believe it, Hermione. But... we've been seeing a couple of Slytherin girls." I was shocked. I didn't expect _that_ to be the reason of their rush earlier but who was I to judge, I just had a session with Draco Malfoy. "Oh. Why didn't you tell me before?" I said, quite amused. They laughed. "Hermione... is it just me or do you look... shaky?" Ron asked. "Well, Draco just shagged me earlier." I suddenly blurted. They probably won't get mad, we're even aren't we?  
>Harry and Ron's eyes widened so much, I could've sworn their eyeballs would've fallen off. Ron turned pale, as pale as Sir Nicholas while Harry was mortified. I guess I should've kept that to myself. "Hermione.. we were kidding. We aren't seeing anyone. Especially not Slytherins," Ron said in disgust. "We pulled a prank on Snape, with the help of Fred and George." Harry said. "But at least we got the truth out of you."<br>I was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review- any thoughts, comments, or criticism are welcome!<br>I will probably continue this if I get more positive feedback, I hope I will. *crosses fingers*  
>Thank you for reading! <strong>

**4.11.11 - Edited; Added remarks, added sentences, corrected mistakes, and word replacement~**


End file.
